The present invention relates to a game racket capable of prolonging the dwelling time of a ball so as to enhance the ball-controlling capability of the game racket.
The ball-controlling capability and the ball-striking force path of a game racket are dependent on the string tension of the game racket. In other words, if the string tension is weak, the string tends to bend more easily upon hitting a ball. As a result, the dwelling time of the ball is relatively so long as to result in a longer time that is required for the ball to bounce back. Under such circumstance, the game racket generates a relatively weak vibration by an impact of the ball, thereby making it easier for a player holding such racket to control the ball. However, such game racket has a shortcoming that the ball-striking power of the game racket is compromised. On the contrary, if the string tension of a game racket is strong, the distortion quantity of the string is relatively small at the time when the string strikes a ball. As a result, the dwelling time of the ball is so shortened as to result in a shorter time that is required for the ball to bounce back. In other words, upon hitting the ball, such game racket generates a greater vibration, which makes it difficult for a player holding such racket to control the ball. However, such game racket having a stong string tension is provided with a relatively strong ball-striking power, in view of the fact that the force path of the return stroke is correspondingly greater.
It has become obvious that the ball-controlling capability of a game racket is inversely proportional to the force path of striking a ball hitting the game racket. Some of the prior art game rackets are provided with the shock-absorbing blocks or strips, which serve to enhance the shock-absorbing capability of such game rackets. However, such shock-absorbing means are incapable of prolonging the dwelling time of a ball on the string of the game racket and are unable to improve the ball-controlling capability of the game racket.